


Where the shadow ends

by chaoticdean



Series: SPN season 15 drabbles and codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, M/M, SPN Drabble, They're In Love Your Honor, post spn 15x18, spn s15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: I literallydid thisto myself.(I'm not sorry.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN season 15 drabbles and codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609879
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Where the shadow ends

**Author's Note:**

> I literally [did this](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/630676500302233600/hey-okay-but-hear-me-out-what-if-when-dean) to myself.
> 
> (I'm not sorry.)

He made it. _He made it._

It took him every single drop of strength he had left, maybe even what was left of his sanity (meaning, not a lot), but he’s _here_.

And Cas is looking at him like he’s seeing a ghost.

“Dean?”

God, that fucking voice. That gravelly tone, sending shivers down Dean’s spine because _fuck_ , he missed it so much.

He missed him _so much._

“You can’t be here, it’s no— “

“It’s me, Cas. I’m here.”

“But how…”

In any other circumstances, Dean would’ve rolled his eyes so hard he could’ve seen inside his own skull. He would’ve made a clever pun, or laughed at Cas for his lack of faith, or barked a “who the fuck cares how, let’s just get out of here.”

This time he just grabs Cas and holds onto him like a madman, both of his arms wrapped around him keeping him tight against his chest.

He lets out a deep (and quite frankly, gross) sob he didn’t even know he was still holding, nuzzling at Cas’ hair. The angel melts against him, his head firmly tucked under Dean’s chin, and Dean’s pretty certain he could cry just feeling the hot air of his breath against the skin of his neck.

“How are you here?” the angel asks after what feels simultaneously like seconds and several hours, not moving from their current position, “I made a deal, you can’t — “

“Yeah, you made a deal,” Dean says, moving away just enough for him to glare at Cas, but not nearly enough to let go, “you made a stupid fucking deal, and I barged in here, wherever the fuck we are, and I fucking _broke it._ ”

There’s a weak smile making its way on Cas’ lips as their eyes connect, and it’s too fucking much, too much pain and too much relief.

Too much love.

So Dean just dives in and kisses him like they’re not here in the Empty, like there’s nothing looming over them waiting for them to make a move, like he hasn’t spent the majority of these last few weeks being a complete and utter wreck.

He kisses him like he’s hung the goddamn moon. 

And Castiel kisses him back, and Dean doesn’t think he’s ever felt that much bliss than Cas’ tongue brushing against him.

“You made a stupid deal and I broke it. You’re welcome,” he pants against Cas’ mouth when they finally let go of each other’s mouth.

Cas’ baby blues twinkle with a hint of pride and a dash of wonder.

“Okay,” Cas answers, and Dean can’t resist dropping another soft kiss on his lips, just because he can.

“And next time you tell me you love me, you better not fucking disappear on me,” Dean growls.

“Okay,” Cas says as they finally break away, his hand finding Dean’s hand to intertwine their fingers tightly, “can we get out of here, now?”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean mumbles, securing his gun in his free hand and already concentrating on the task ahead, “let’s go home.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Okay, so maybe going home could _wait_ like, 5 minutes.

That’s all Dean needed to tell his angel everything he didn’t get to say 4 weeks before.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/630693239420338176/hey-okay-but-hear-me-out-what-if-when-dean)**  
>  _


End file.
